


Comic Books & Due Dates

by Big_Diesel



Series: My RWBY Academia Collection [6]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Anime/Manga Fusion, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Comic, Contest Entry, Contests, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School, Humor, Impregnation, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is an aspiring comic book artist. With his best friend, Jaune Arc and his girlfriend, Blake Belladonna, the trio strives to make a comic that somebody can be published. However, the aspirations are tested when Blake gives Izuku important news that he did not see coming. Will this important news derail the plans of his future? {AU} {Greenshade - Izuku x Blake} {Jaune x Ochako} {Experimenting with the combination of MHA/RWBY universes}Updating on 9/23/20: The Weeping Blake (Izuku)!





	1. My Calling and Her Notification!

_ **This story is really more out of experimentation as we are combining universes as one - RWBY & My Hero Academia. We aren't sure how this would work but won't know until after we try, I guess. Written by GOTA with direction from BD. Izuku is an aspiring comic book artist. With his best friend, Jaune and his girlfriend, Blake, the trio strives to make a comic that somebody can be published. However, the aspirations are tested when Blake gives Izuku important news that he did not see coming. Will this important news derail the plans of his future?** _

Far back as I can remember, I was dubbed the "Jack of All Trades." If I can think back. Really, really think back, I can picture myself standing before my classmates in the first grade on Career Day. Rocking back and forth with my hands tied behind my back, I proudly told the class that I wanted to be an astronaut. Quickly, I switched it to a detective. Then, ghost hunter, video game tester, comic book artist. Going back and forth with the change of careers caused a laughable stir with my classmates. My teacher did not find it so funny. She made me write lines until my hands cramped. Sitting on the blacktop basketball court, watching the students run around and frolic; running and chasing each other with tag; playing on the monkey bars, the see-saw, and the like. What did I have to write on my lines?

_I am a Jack of All Trades_

_I am a Jack of All Trades_

_I am a Jack of All Trades_

A suitable nickname for a person who has the gift of gab (beats being called Deku at the time. Damn you, Kacchan!). Excuse me, the gift of versatility. Thinking back, I know it was because I wanted to have a grasp of knowledge in my hands. To think quickly on my feet. To be able to save a friend from whatever trouble come what may. To be able to take care of my parents. To take care of the local neighborhood kouhais and my senpais as well. I know what you are thinking. Why separate the bunch if they are all of your family (sort of)? Well, the reason why I say this is because there is such strong curvature on how they operate. Being an only child, it is important to know their likes and dislikes; how they wake up in the morning; what kind of food do they like; who can they sit with when we are in the car. Those kinds of things to recognize and when worst comes to worst; and trust me, it will happen, they will have my support.

Once again, the "Jack of All Trades" is in effect.

But that is a story saved for another time. I don't want to go any further into details about them. You still have to know how I am and what makes me who I am. So, let me continue my story if you will.

By the time I began the fifth grade, I have been heavily invested in pursuing the career of being a comic book artist. It was a Saturday morning when I pulled out my father's old video player and came across some old _X-Men_ cartoons. I spent my entire day indulging in the graphics of the show. Everything about the characters was detailed to a tee. From the body figures to the development of these characters. I became overwhelmed with the history of Wolverine, Jean Grey, and Cyclops that I was in tears. You become moved with these characters that you began thinking that they were real. That afternoon, I pulled out a notebook and began drawing characters. They were lackluster and did not have any life to them, but everything has its roots.

That notebook became the first volume of notebooks that turned into a multitude of volumes. It started from drawing Wolverine to other Marvel characters. Eventually, I have expanded into DC fandom and manga territory.

Manga served as a better outlet for me. After reading stories like _Death Note_, _Bakuman_, _Battle Royale_, _InuYasha_, and my personal favorite, _Assassination Classroom_, the storylines and the art made me gravitate in the pursuit of that path. At the end of my seventh-grade year, I began posting images of my art into different websites; entered them into contests; and everything in between.

Unfortunately, I didn't win. However, the name of Izuku Midoriya was somewhere in the eyes of who enjoyed manga and comics.

Around when I was in the eighth grade, I have turned my bedroom into a makeshift studio. I can't even remember how much work I put into making the studio. Washing cars, cutting lawns, walking dogs, performing stage acts with the Wild Wild Pussycats, working as a fee collector for the Schnee Dust Company, and being Nora's pancake tester. Backbreaking work so that I could purchase the materials for my artwork.

I studied artwork from Stan Lee to Gene Colan to Jim Lee. My intentions were to incorporate American and Japanese influences together to make a blend. My foundation was based on Japanese mangas, but the premise was American comics. Around that time, my best friend Jaune Arc became my assistant. He didn't have the same passion as I did, but I could be myself around him. He served as good company and got me anything I needed when I was unable to. I have taught him to use proper ink for filling panel pages. At least, he was good at that.

At the same time, I even allowed my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna to join me. It was through middle school that she and I became an item. When entering middle school, we were split into different classes. So, I was unable to see her as much. However, we made up after school and in the studio. When finding out I was going to make comics for a living, she instantly became intrigued. To make it better, she said that nothing makes great comics than having a scriptwriter. So, Blake's position in my studio was being the author of my work.

In the beginning, we were doing small sketches. Not even worthy of being called one-shots. We were trying to put our foot in the door. We wanted to make a name for ourselves. I couldn't forget the first comic we released as a trio. It is still much of a blur. I think it was about a superhero's conflict with a villainess. Honestly, it was based on me and Blake's tumultuous beginning. We put our comic on various websites under the names of our alias. I was Deku, Jaune was Vomit Boy, and Blake was Shadowcat.

Our first comic was met with mixed reviews. There was more negative than positive. We were bummed out, but one review caught our attention. _The young teenaged trio displayed us a candid picture of something that is overused and overplayed. However, it is refreshing to see the details of handwritten and hand drawing returning to this generation. We can't determine the fate of this group. But, if they can continue, then they have no choice but to reach the upper echelon. _The critic came from the University Press publishing company. For us being young teens, this gave us the inspiration to continue our work.

Our weekends, our holidays, and even our summers were spent dedicated to making comics. In particular, it was manga. The original English-language manga market was a small one but had a well-known notable fanbase. We used that as an advantage to get ourselves in the market. We continued to draw and write our stories even as we entered high school.

It was freshman year when I moved into my parents' former rumpus room. I turned my old bedroom into a full studio. By that time, me, Jaune, and Blake were taking our passion for manga seriously. Jaune went from filling panels to creating backdrops and drawing backgrounds. Blake began studying Japanese and starting incorporating their onomatopoeia. She took a writing class as an elective so that she can perfect her craft. Of course, I had to biggest role of drawing the characters. From drawing facial expressions, body language, and the like. We all have saved money to invest in software that can help us get better with animation. We never used it in our comics. It just served as aides for me whenever I draw. We did our hardest to return to the days of its former glory.

We were a team. Who knew that we were going to stronger our bonds in this? As we continued, we all had one purpose in mind: to make a _name_. If Blake studied this correctly, we wanted to get published in a magazine.

And this is where our story is going to make a turn.

It is the second to last period before we are done for the day. And it makes the last period exciting is that it is art class. What a great way to conclude the day by being in your favorite class. I reach for my backpack and I am walking out of the door. As I get ready to leave, I am stopped by my History teacher.

"Izuku, could you come here for a second," says my teacher with a gentle voice.

Professor Nemuri Kayama is one of the coolest teachers of UA Beacon Senior High School. She isn't that much older than us, but that doesn't deter her from teaching a bunch of teenagers. She is an explorer. She has traveled the world and is able to relate to us. What makes her exciting is that she is a huge manga fan. She is also a fanfic writer and a cosplayer. Of course, she doesn't tell us her alias, but it is safe to say that her material is probably not safe for work. What I also like about her is that she believes in my dream of being a manga artist. She doesn't scoff me or belittles my dream like my other teachers. So, whenever she has something for me, I have no problem doing it.

"Hey Professor Kayama, what's up," I ask her while I keeping my eye on the clock. I only have five minutes before my next class. Although I enjoy spending time with Sensei, I also enjoy my art class.

"I wanted to show you your paper on Hitler's Germany," she says to me. I see my score. I can't say I am surprised. Of course, it shows a huge C on it.

"You have provided me great detail, but it is quite lackluster," she tells me.

"What can I say," I tell her. "Writing is not my thing," I tell her this without disrespect. I didn't care for writing. That is why I allow Blake to do it for me. I still don't have the heart to tell her that Blake helped me with the paper.

"If you spend more time writing," she pauses before displaying my small doodle sketches on the back page of the paper. "Than drawing, then you can make a better grade."

"Yes ma'am," I tell her.

"Look, Izuku," she says before sitting down. "I don't discourage from drawing. I want you to do it. But, I want you to continue taking this class seriously." She walks to the computer. She waves her hand to come to her direction. She shows my grades.

"The computer shows your progress of being a B-C student," she tells me. "The classes that you are doing fine are in PE and Art."

"Well," I say. "It's not that I don't take the other classes seriously. But, I just have a stronger passion for my work."

She nods her head. "Izuku, I want you to focus on your schoolwork. Manga can wait. Trust me." She hands me a piece of paper. "There is a comic book convention coming up. They are doing a competition on the best artwork. There is a prize for Best in Show."

"Yes ma'am," I say. "What's the intention?"

"There is a $50 entry fee," she tells me. "There are rumors about publishing companies planning to come to this competition." She displays a smirk. "I can waive the fee for you if you make a deal with me."

Professor Kayama knows me like a book. I have already stretched my funds out with my parents. I don't have the heart to get Jaune and Blake to do it. She knows that I would put myself in anything to have a name.

"What do I have to do," I ask her.

She hands me my paper. "Make this paper great and I will make this fee waived. Wakarimasu ka?"

"Hai, wakarimasu," I say to her before jokingly bowing.

"Enjoy Art," she tells me before returning to the computer.

I am getting ready to step out before she calls me again. "Listen, Izuku," she tells me. "I haven't seen Blake in a couple of days. Is she sick?"

"Yeah, she is," I tell her. "Hasn't been feeling well in a couple of days. Is there something you need me to bring her."

"Yes, could you," she asks.

Professor Kayama gives me some material for Blake before I leave for Art class. The hallways are silent. I know I am about a few minutes late for class. I know my teacher is going to kill me. And I forgot to ask Professor Kayama for a hall pass. I am going to overlook it because it is Friday and my fee for the upcoming competition is being waived.

_Mental note: look at the details on what I need for the competition. I have done many comics in the past, but all have been shy of a one-shot. This can be a great opportunity to put this into effect. I need to definitely get in touch with Jaune and Blake as soon as I can._

_Mental note completed._

I go to Art class. Of course, I am getting the stink-eye from my Art teacher. Professor Goodwitch is a real heckler of tardiness. She always tells me, _your art is two-thirds of perfection if you can get your one-third ass to class on time_. It is not often to have a teacher who curses. Welcome to the wonderful world of tenure, I have thought.

I put my backpack down next to my canvas. Next to me is Jaune. We fist bump as I look at my empty canvas.

"Today's theme is neo-classicism," he whispers to me.

"Crap," I whisper back. "I forgot to look at the email he sent us about it."

"Don't worry," he responds. "I got you covered."

I see the taped picture of an example piece of neo-classicism. "Jaune, you lifesaver," I tell him.

I begin painting on my work when Jaune tries to get my attention. "Izuku," he says to me. "Have you checked on Blake?"

"Not today. I didn't want to disturb her."

"She was really sick that day. Wasn't she?"

"Yeah. She was blowing chunks. She almost puked on our sketches."

"Yeah. Maybe it could have displayed surrealism."

We both laugh but caught the look of Professor Goodwitch's stink-eye. We quiet down.

"I am going to give her a call today," I tell him. "I will stop by the store to give her some medicine and some fluids."

"Aren't you a sweet boyfriend," he replies while puckering his lips at me.

I shake my head humorously. "Yeah, we weirdos clean up nice."

"Easy, _Lincoln_!"

"Whatever, _Clyde_!"

"Kinda wonderful where you got your nickname now!"

Professor Goodwitch gives us another stink-eye. We quiet down once more.

I return to work until I get a notice on my phone. It is from Blake. I conceal it so that my teacher doesn't notice.

_Hey, babe. How are you?_

_Still not feeling good._

_I am sorry. I am still worried about you. Are you okay?_

_I am, I am. Try not to worry too much. I am okay._

_Just checking is all. Is there anything you need?_

_Yeah, could you stop by the pharmacy on the way back?_

_Yeah, sure. Do you need medicine? Orange juice?_

_Neither of those things._

_Okay, what else do you want?_

_Icchan, I don't want you to be alarmed. Please don't. I need you more than anything._

_Tell me, baby. Whatever you need, I will make it so._

_Icchan, I am late._

_ **To be continued….** _


	2. The Weeping Blake (Izuku)!

I return my phone back into my pocket. I take strong breaths. Very strong breaths. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. I keep telling myself this as I pick up my pencil to begin my sketch. _The Weeping Woman _is the sketch that Jaune gave me. I stare into the work of Picasso that gave the former artist his fame. I remember Mrs. Kayama explaining this to our class during our period in World Literature that _The Weeping Woman_ is actually based on the relationship Picasso had with his mistress. Dora Maar was her name. A damsel she was. A damsel she became as he took each stroke of her hair, her nose, her mouth, her skin, her emotions, her everything. A powerful series that kept me engaged in the study of the weeping damsel. I am unsure if or what Picasso nor Dora were thinking when creating this. Did she serve as a muse? Did he need visual aid? When I explained this, I meant did he need some inspiration to create a powerful piece like that?

I etch the outline of the figure. I become delicate, trying my hardest to recapture the moment like Picasso. I picture myself sitting in a room. The room has very good lighting. Maybe a sunroom, perhaps. The window is open, music is playing. None of the music that I enjoy, but music pertaining to that era. Beethoven served as the centerpiece of waves throughout the sunroom. Standing before me is the powerful woman that gives me life or light behind this canvas. She stands before me, sitting delicately on the armchair. She displays no emotion. She doesn't look at me. She stares at the window. What could be so important outside that she can't stare at her man in the face. And that is what hits me. She is not my woman. She is a mistress. She is just borrowed property.

The more I peer to her, the more I see her tears evacuate her ducts. _She is just borrowed property._ She doesn't have all of me, but part of me. Somewhere, my wife and my children are in the meadow waiting for their Picasso to come home. I take a blink and suddenly the woman isn't there. In her stead is the woman who I truly love the most, Blake Belladonna.

Blake stands in Dora's place. Her hair, long as a river of silk, rests gently on her lap. Her shorts are no longer there, but wearing a long white dress that covers her legs. Her bronze skin shines against the burning sun. Her eyes gleam with her lukewarm smile. She gives the same position as Dora, but she is completely aware that I am painting her. She takes glances, trying her hardest not to interrupt me. She doesn't say a word, but her body language gives me stronger communication than words could.

_Dora may have been a weeping woman, but I am not a suffering machine. _Her hands are wrapped tightly around each other. It is neatly placed on her lap. She takes a few breaths before returning to her position. _The weeping woman is torturous, corrupted with the reality of being something she isn't. Confided in the evil and the corrupt of man. To serve as a masterpiece that either she can reap the benefits. She smiles when she is in the room with others, but cries behind the smile. She worships a man that won't ever give her full admission to his heart. She weeps because she knows she is just a project. A project that can be teased, manipulated, and used at your disposal._

I drop my paintbrush. The thump makes her turn and faces me. _You wouldn't do that to me, would you? _She stands and takes gentle, but firm steps to my direction. _I am more than a piece of art. I am designed to serve more than your example. I am the canvas. I am a work of art. _She gets in front of me and caresses my flushed cheeks. _You are the paintbrush that gives me beauty. You can use your tool on how you want to. However, I am the designer. Therefore, I am going to use you and how I want to be. Understand?_

I gasp as she presses her face to mine. _I am more than a weeping woman. I am more than that, Izuku Picasso may use this as an excuse for his vision, but I am the vision for you. Do you care to make your vision, my vision? Do you care to put away your pride to make a vision for us and us alone? Do you care to make a work of art that can perpetuate even the best of artists?_

I shake my head in agreement as I feel her soft, moistening lips press on my cheek. I close my eyes as I have given her permission to do what she wants to me. _Serve me for you are the paintbrush. You are a work of art. I am a work of art. Serve me, Izuku. _I am caught in her rapture. She uses my own words against me. Even though she is on top of me and begins to disrobe me, I do something that I never expected. I shed a tear.

The bell rings. I was lost in thought. When looking at my canvas, I am looking at _The Weeping Woman_. However, it is Dora who serves as the weeping woman. In the outline of my work, I see Blake. I see me. I see us. Is that the vision she was telling me? Is that what she wants?

_I am late._

I am making us. I am making us. I am making us for the seed I have spilled onto her.

As I gather my things to prepare to go, Jaune nudges my shoulder. "Are you okay, dude," he asks me.

"Yeah, I am okay," I tell her knowing that this is not true. "Just caught a bit of vertigo."

He laughs. "I can imagine. Seems like the bug is catching on to you, too."

I hit him on his shoulder. "Whatever, dude," I said while giving him a plastic smile.

"So, what is your plan for today," he asks me. "Going back to the lab and working on some material?"

"Not right away," I tell him. "In fact, there is somewhere I do want to go. Could you care to come with me?"

"Sure, Deku," replies Jaune. "However, my cousin is picking me up from school today."

"Nuts," I answer. "Then, can I get a ride from you? I need to go to the pharmacy to get something."

"For Blake?"

"Yeah."

"Any verdict on the sickness?"

Jaune gives me a look of seriousness. I am scared. Scared because the look he gives makes me think that I am hiding something from him. Like the time when I accidentally kissed his girlfriend, Ochako, as a thank you for mailing our latest art to the post office before missing the deadline. He wasn't too upset. A punch to the shoulder and a few dollars at the pizzeria for their date. However, it feels as if he is trying to read me. It could be my irrationality of fear, so I do what anyone would do.

I lie.

"A case of drunken shrimp," I say to him.

Jaune raises his eyes. He rubs the dry flakes from his lips as he turns to face the door. "Oh, yeah!" He chuckles. "We did have one too many drinks when we were hanging out with Ochako's cousin, Yuu, that day, didn't we?" He slaps my back. "Talk about some serious sickness. I don't even recall Blake drinking that much. Yet again, Absinthe can do wonders with a first timer."

A lucky save, thank God. However, recalling that evening at Yuu's apartment does give me alerts on the events that are transpiring at this time.

_ **A few minutes later….** _

I sit on the concrete bench in front of the school with Jaune while waiting for his cousin. While waiting, I am still thinking about whether or not I should tell Jaune about Blake. The truth that is. I mean, he is my best friend. We don't keep secrets. And this particular secret is not going to be kept for long. As I open my mouth to talk, the sound of loud music enters the driveway of the school.

The sound of boosted aesthetic music escapes from the car. The car is a gray BMW E93. What is fascinating about the car is that on the hood of the car is an image of Mikoto Urabe from _Mysterious Girlfriend X._

The car slows down before going into park. The window goes down. When seeing this, I smile when seeing the familiar person. Jaune has a lot of cousins, but he didn't tell me that this cousin was going to pick him up.

"Hey, Neon. What's up," says Jaune as he opens the door to the backseat. "You can get in the front, Deku." He tells me. I blush because I am getting next to the person I have a secondary crush on.

"What's up, cuzzo," says Neon as she pulls down the mirror to apply her makeup. I notice that she is wearing a t-shirt of _One Piece_ and wearing thigh shorts. I blush because her light creamy complexion and her shirt tightening around her breasts are making me have a dizzy spell.

Suddenly, I feel a hand covering my nose. "Nice to see you, too, Deku," she says with a smile before turning on the engine of the car.

The green-eyed contacts, rainbow-haired, bronze-skinned beauty is named Neon Katt. I met her back when I was twelve years old when she came to stay with Jaune for the summer. Although she was sixteen, she related to us when it came to the love of manga and anime. Neon was and is an otaku. I remember her being obsessed with _Negima_ and _Tenchi Muyo! _At moment's notice, she always wanted to roleplay through cosplay. A gifted seamstress, she had our costumes ready for anything. And being a good guest, Jaune served to her will. I really did enjoy the time I spent with Neon because she also served as the fuel on my motivation to write.

She, too, is a writer and a comic book writer. However, let me become distinctive in this latter half. When addressing her, she prefers the profession of _mangaka_ instead of comic book artist. All of her young life, she yearned for the desire to become one. Reading shounen, shoujo, and even _shounen-ai _and _shoujo-ai_ gave her the fuel to make it into a career.

Unlike us, she has established a small following under the pseudonym of Kitty. The only reason why she moved here around three years ago was because her mother's time as a huntress came to a close and her Pro Hero father wanted to settle down in quieter territory.

There is something that I haven't mentioned. Jaune's aunt (by marriage) is my History teacher, Mrs. Kayama.

"Glad you were able to make time in your schedule to hang with me, Kitty," says Jaune.

"Anything for you, cuz," she says as she is driving. She gleams at me. "I am grateful that you have brought Deku along with us." She turns to Jaune. "Is he coming with us to the comic book store?"

"Afraid not, Kitty," he tells her while shaking his head. "We have to drop him off at the…."

I interject. "Look, I have no problem going to the comic book store. It is not a big deal."

"Izuku," says Jaune. "Are you sure? Because earlier…."

"It is no problem, it can wait," I assure him.

"Cool," she says. "Now I have two eye candies around my arm. _Kawaii!_"

I turn to Jaune. "What's the occasion for going to the comic book store?"

"Did you tell him, Jaune," she asks him, keeping her beautiful smile.

"Tell me what," I ask.

"A rep for Dark Horse Comics is coming to the shop today," answers Jaune. "He is considering serializing one of her stories."

"Really," I say. "Which one?"

Neon nods her head in disapproval. "I won't say," she tells me. "I want it to be a surprise when we get there."

"Aw, what a gyp," I respond.

"Trust me, Deku," she says to me. "It will be worth the wait. Trust me."

I can never hide my smile from this beautiful goddess. "Alright."

As we continue to drive, my message notification went off. I don't go into my pocket. I already know who it is. For now, just for now, I am going to put it on hold after I come back from the comic book store.

_Mental note: as soon as I leave the comic book store, go to the pharmacy and get a...get a...get a pregnancy test._

_Mental note completed._


End file.
